Traitor Knight
The Traitor Knight is a minor character who appeared in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. The Traitor Knight is not based on a particular fairytale character or story. Appearance and Personality The Traitor Knight looked to be a middle aged man with greyed hair and beard. He wears his Swan Knight armor with a red cloak from behind. Not much was known about the Traitor Knight, aside from his desire to free his family from sacrificing their lives for the princess to cure her curse. History The Traitor Knight was the eighth Swan Knight. Tasked with helping Princess Fionnuala in breaking her curse, the Traitor Knight was to be sacrificed to allow her some time to search for the Water of Life just like generations before him. Unhappy with the tradition of sacrificing his life and his family lives, the Traitor Knight decided to change their fate. To end the curse, he decided to burn the portrait. However, this action would have cost the princess's life. He wrote a letter to his family, telling them of what he planned to do. If he doesn't return, they were to leave and start a new life. On one night, the Traitor Knight built a fire and was ready to set the princess's portrait on fire. Sadly for him, a crow (who is Fiachra) warned a guard nearby and he was caught. Declared as a traitor, the Traitor Knight was executed via sacrificed to let Fionnuala out of her portrait. For three hundred years, his soul was sealed in his portrait, unable to move on unless it was destroyed. Powers and Abilities As a Human * Swordsmanship (presumably): He is a knight trained to help aid and protect the princess. As a Spirit * Relationships * Princess Fionnuala (potential murder victim) * Unnamed grandson (fate unknown) * Siegfried (descendant) * Fairytale Detective (liberator) Relevant Parables The Swan Knight (from The Knight's Name Taboo) Long ago, one knight was given the title of the "Swan Knight." It was the highest honor bestowed on the knights of the kingdom. The Swan Knight swore an oath to break the curse cast on the Princess by any means necessary. He staked his honor, his life, and even his family and descendants on this oath. The Princess was cursed and sealed in a portrait. Her time was stopped, but she was still alive. The only clue to breaking the curse was that the Princess had to find the Water of Life by herself. Under the conditions of the Princess's curse, a person could take her place and be sealed into a portrait. In exchange, the Princess was allowed to leave her portrait for a short time. Those to be sacrificed were selected from the Swan Knight's family. This inhumane tradition lasted for more than a century. One of the Swan Knight's descendants tried to change his family's fate by setting fire to the Princess's portrait. For this crime, he was named a traitor. Though he failed, his actions allowed his family to escape. They started living under an alias to avoid capture by the King's men. The King was furious. He regarded this crime as treason to the crown. The Swan Knight's betrayal brought shame to the entire kingdom. He ordered the Swan Knight's family name to be completely erased from history. The King also asked a dark sorcerer to curse the knight's entire lineage. If any of his descendants tried to reclaim the family name, that person would also be sealed into a painting. Many years passed, and the Kingdom fell. Yet the curse's power still held true. One of the scions fulfilled his ancestor's vow and freed the Princess from the curse. What the princess and the young knight did not know, was what when the Princess asked about his family name, he would be compelled to leave her. Quotes Quotes by Traitor Knight * "Greetings, Stranger. What you see before you is another unfortunate consequence of the Princess's curse." * "After all these years, the Princess still hasn't found the Water of Life. Perhaps I should end the curse at its source, and burn the portrait." * "Stranger, please help me find peace. I tried to end the Princess' curse but only ended up a victim myself." * "I'm doomed to haunt these halls forever, until somebody burns my painting in the light of the moon, by the river where I was condemned to this fate." * "Thank you for your help, Stranger. I can finally reunite with my family. You might be the one who will finally end the Princess's curse." Quotes about Traitor Knight * "He betrayed the vow of his ancestors, but saved his family." - tomb plaque Gallery Character= Traitor_Knight_appears.jpg|Traitor Knight bursts from the cursed portraits Traitor_Knight_in_Deserted_Hall.jpg|Traitor Knight appears to the Detective in the Deserted Hall Traitor_Knight_in_Crypt.jpg|Traitor Knight in Crypt Traitor_Knight_thanks_Detective.jpg|Traitor Knight thinks Detective for burning his painting |-|Depictions= Swan knight portrait.png|Defaced Traitor Knight portrait, Portrait of the Stained Princess Puzzle_depiction_of_Traitor_Knight.jpg|Puzzle depiction of Traitor Knight attempting to burn Princess' portrait, Portrait of the Stained Princess DP 15 note 23.png|Carved tomb of the Traitor Knight, Portrait of the Stained Princess Cursed_Traitor_Knight_portrait.jpg|Cursed Traitor Knight portrait, Portrait of the Stained Princess Burning Traitor Knight's Painting.jpg |-|Artifacts= DP 15 note 21.png|Burned note written by Traitor Knight DP 15 note 19.png|Note written by Traitor Knight |-|Other Images= DP16 wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Traitor Knight wallpaper Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:Unnamed People